fifthdimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Norville Rodgers
Norville Rodgers, also known as Shaggy or the First God, was the founder of the Fifth Dimension and the first member of the Council of Gods. Biography Because of his sudden death, Shaggy's biography and history were lost, and most of the Modern Gods don't know much about him. It was found that someone on Dimension E-25 had a Dimensional Vision of Shaggy's past life and wrote it. The original version had been lost but here is what still remains: * As a child he had a dog called Zoinks. * He eventually had another dog called Scooby Doo. * Sometime from his age 17-28 he joined a group of people that investigated paranormal happenings in the area. * One of these paranormal things caused him to discover Lupasuli. * He gained Fifth-Dimensional Transcendence. Debate Since so little is known about him there is much debate and controversy over him and his beliefs. There are many alterations to him and there is no confirmed version but these are the ones that outgo the common belief. * Antinorvanism is the belief that he isn't real or never existed at all. It was previously shunned, but is now becoming more normal in the Fifth Dimension. * Some people believe that he was African, a race of E-25 with a dark tone. This is a growing belief in more Progressive and Liberal civilizations. * Some people believe that he wasn't as powerful as the myths say he was. These people think that he was just a powerful leader during the First War or even Tribal eras and he was glorified by them as a godlike being The Gods A common belief is that he was the one who created the Council of Gods. The gods themselves believe this, causing it to be thought as the main belief. At some point in a war with the Fourth Dimension that was thought to exist sometime in the Prehuman Era, Norman decided that he no longer wanted to fight and split himself into five people. These were the original five gods, including Austin, Æthan, Chase, Steve and Stan. Appearance His appearance is another debated factor among the community. There is no agreed appearance of him but there are three common designs: Havati Design - The Havati design is the common design depicted in Havati artwork. In the depiction, Shaggy is a tall, white man who wears an Orange Cone-shaped hat with a white band, looking like a Traffic Cone of Dimension E-25. He wears a Red Hooded robe, a common garment of the Rodgers Family. The Traffic Cone hats are how the Havati depicts the Council of Gods. 'Pyrodonian Design '- The Pyrodonian design is a common design depicted in Pyrodonian literature, artwork, poetry, and songs. It is of a tall, white man with slightly long, light brown hair and a green shirt. His pants are often depicted as brown or red jeans or sweatpants, and he wears black shoes. This is the most commonly agreed design. 'Tribal Design '- The Tribe's version of Shaggy, Sewijan Saki, is the only depiction of Shaggy not being entirely human. He is seen as a shadowy silhouette of an Anthropomorphically proportioned Cat. He usually wears a robe with Blue and Gold designs on it, often with Gemstone Jewels. His appearance is a common design amongst Furries.